Real-time Transport Protocol (RTP) defines a standardized packet format for delivering streaming media, such as audio and video streams, over Internet Protocol (IP) networks. RTP is used in conjunction with the RTP Control Protocol (RTCP), where RTP handles the media streams (e.g., audio and video) while RTCP handles quality of service (QoS) monitoring as well as the synchronization of multiple media streams.